Final Fantasy VII: Distant Future
by VincentOfDarkness
Summary: ...


Final Fantasy VII: Distant Future  
Chapter 1: Reunion of the Turks  
  
The man stood silently looking among the ruins of the lab. Destruction in these parts were rare- especially since nobody had really been interested in the Shin-Ra Mansion. The man looked respected- sporting around a three- piece suit and had sunglasses on. He stood around 6'0" and had a gun at his waist.  
"Mr. Aeon, Reno and Rude of the Turks have arrived." A scientist told the man inspecting the respected man.  
"Yes. Tell them to please wait at the inn for about 20 minutes. I need to find something and I will be on my way." The man slid off his sunglasses, glancing around the lab. Books were scurried everywhere, beakers were broken, and the desk in the far back had been broken in two.  
"Who do you think did it? And what were they looking for?" The scientist asked quietly.  
"I think they were looking for Professor Gast's notes on the Cetra. They are extinct so one must be wondering how to re-create them...Most likely a scientist like yourself...so I'd say...they want three things." The man pulled up a chair and sat down quietly. "The DNA Structure, The History, the Videos of Ifalna, and most importantly...The White Materia." The man crossed his legs, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"I see...I shall go inform Mr. Reno and Mr. Rude." The scientist jogged back towards the stairs. The respected man was Xeno Aeon, an Ex-Turk that worked for Shin-Ra. Now he was a simple leader of Aeon Productions, a weapons company and biological researchers. He had a private army of 5,000 Men and over 600 Scientists. Aeon Productions was evolving into the new Shin-Ra since they had began to take over Midgar.  
Standing up, Xeno walked down the hallway, stepping over books and loose pieces of paper. This place was in bad shape but most likely still had what he was looking for...He observed his surroundings, spotting what looked like a chest. One made of that fancy wood but not the kind you would find in an antique shop- the kind of wood that came from something rewarding inside of it. Something that was worth to die for...He picked the chest up and set it on his knee, trying to open it...locked.  
Not wasting any time, he lowered his knee- carrying it under his arm and headed for the exit...As he left the room, the door next to it began to shake...Ah...The room where Hojo had kept his human experiments. Raising his foot, he smashing it into the doorknob- detaching it in one swift motion. The door slowly creaked open as an aura surrounded the coffin in the center.  
"Whose there?" Xeno asked cautiously, pulling out his pistol. All that came in response was groaning. He set the chest down, walking towards it. He kicked open the lid as a man flew out at him...knocking him down.  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Xeno yelled pushing him off. The man stood up looking at Xeno straight in the eye. The both stared.  
"Xeno...Never would I imagine to see you here." The man was dressed mainly in red and black with what appeared as a mechanical claw as an arm.  
"Vincent...what are you doing here? Hojo said that you were killed." Xeno stared, crawling backwards.  
"No. He turned me into a demon...And a year ago I was founded by somebody...named Cloud Strife." Vincent brushed himself off, standing upright.  
"The one who was responsible for taking down Shin-Ra?" Xeno questioned, standing up as well.  
"Yes. He and a few others had found me and I joined them...We had killed Sephiroth and had gotten rid of Shin-Ra...Or so I thought. Why are the Turks here?" Vincent reached for his gun as Xeno put his in it's holster.  
"I'm not part of Shin-Ra anymore. I quit about 3 days after you were supposedly killed. You were a hell of a partner Vince." Xeno picked up the chest and put his sunglasses back on. "I'm heading to the inn. Reno and Rude of the Turk's are joining me- why don't you come?" Xeno walked out of the room, leaving Vincent in the darkness.  
  
"So what do you want Xeno?" Reno asked, sitting down at a table.  
"I'm here to offer you a job. I know Shin-Ra has fallen and you two are out of work. Your practically hated by the public anyways since you are a few of the Shin-Ra employees left standing. I'll pay you both a good sum of money." Xeno sat down across from them both, ordering 3 shots of scotch.  
  
"How much a week?" Rude whispered quietly.  
"How's...10,000 Gil?" Xeno offered, setting his gun on the table as a mean of friendship. Reno did the same.  
"What do we have to do?" Reno sipped his drink and handed Rude his.  
"Just run errands, Fight off intruders- stuff like that." Xeno sipped his own and finished it in 2 swallows, ordering another.  
"I see...Where are you guys located?"  
"Costa Del Sol." Xeno sipped his scotch again.  
"We'll be there...in a couple days." Reno stood up as Rude swallowed his drink. Xeno pulled out a card from his breast pocket and handed it to Reno and Rude.  
"See you there." 


End file.
